


revenge

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “I've already said I'm sorry! What else can I do? I’ll do anything at this point.”“Anything?” Draco asked.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	revenge

**Author's Note:**

> notes: for @dracoharry100's christmas challenge day 06: chestnuts. sequel to [tribulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925111).

“Harry...” said Draco, frowning down at said man, “what exactly are you doing?” 

Harry looked up from where he was crouched by the fireplace. “Roasting chestnuts.” 

“Hmph. Those are the only nuts you’ll be handling any time soon.” 

“Oh, come on,” said Harry, rising and forgetting about the chestnuts entirely. “You can’t  _ still _ be mad about the picture. It’s been more than a week!” 

“You showed _'The Picture'_ not only to the _entire_ Weasley clan but to Lovegood and Longbottom as well! You’re lucky I don’t restrict your access to my nuts for a year!” 

“I’ve already said I’m sorry! What else can I do? I’ll do anything at this point.” 

“ _Anything_?” Draco asked.

“Er...yes?” Harry replied haltingly. 

“Well, I do have an idea as to how you can start...”

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” 

Draco smiled. “On your knees.” 

“What?” Harry frowned. 

“Get on your knees,” Draco commanded, biting his lip to hide his smirk as he saw Harry’s eyes light up with realization. 

“Oh,” Harry grinned salaciously, getting down onto the floor. “Yes, sir. Now what?” 

“Now,” Draco whispered, leaning down until his face was mere inches away from Harry’s. “Finish making those chestnuts. I’m starving.”


End file.
